Days In Naruto Hundo
by Yami Ryo
Summary: What happens when four female oc's switch bodies with important male key characters in Naruto and a male oc switches with a female key character?  Well, probably something as wild as this.  M for language and violence and quite a few innuendos.
1. The body swap

Yami Ryo: I don't own Naruto because if I did there would be much more swearing and blood. I dedicate this to my muse ninjagirl91.

_Days In Naruto Hundo_

_Chapter One_

It was around six a.m. that Sylent and Cassie soke up finally after just two hours of sleep.

"C'mon Sy! Naruto Hundo is starting! Jammin' Juice Box and Sam are waitin'!" Cassie giggled jumping up and down on the bed causing Sylent to groan and push her off.

"Cassie, if it were anything but Naruto you did this for I would kill you." Sylent groaned rolling over and getting up slowly. Cassie had shoulder length sandy blonde hair, light blue eyes, pale skin and a rather developed body while Sylent had red hair cut so short it stuck out in the back but waist length bangs, deep brown eyes, and a pale scrawny figure taller than Cassie. Both girls were sixteen though Sylent was older by a few months. Both girls got up and Sylent slowly followed the bouncing giddy Cassie down the stairs. James and Sam were already sitting in front of the large screen t.v. waiting eagerly for their favorite show Naruto to come on. Sam was the only male and had his black hair cut short and spiked out, deep brown eyes like Sylent, and a tan scrawny frame since he was short for a thirteen year old. James was the youngest girl being only eight and had long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a tan healthy frame her baby fat not gone at all yet.

"Sy! Cassie! It's starting! Jammin' Juice Box got the popcorn!" Sam called pointing at James who grinned holding up the popcorn bowl overflowing with the small buttery treats.

"Cassie's puzzle is there." James pointed at a colorful box with a picture of an angel on it. Cassie smiled and ran over quickly dumping the pieces on the floor in front of her as the theme song for Naruto began. Sylent grinned and jumped onto the couch. Naruto was hiding under his fence cloth disguise when the ground began to shake and the power went out, though they were far more concerned with the t.v. than the current earth quake. It didn't even cross their minds that an earth quake where they lived was impossible.

"NOOOO!" They shouted together at the t.v. "COME BACK MY LORD AND MASTER!" All at once everything went black and they felt a strange tug on their very souls.

When Sylent opened her eyes again she was outside holding some cloth in a bright place she recognised but denied.

"Where the hell am I?" Sylent asked more to herself than anyone else. She jumped when she noticed that her voice was not her own. She looked at her hands and gasped because these hands were smaller and a darker shade than her own and her body was garbed in an orange outfit she knew from somewhere. Her mind raced as she gave her new body an examination and paused when she realized two things. The first was that she was now male and the second was she wasn't in pain anymore. "It...doesn't hurt..." She let a relieved tearful smile grace her face. "What am I thinking? I have to get my own body back! Whoever has my body doesn't know how to deal with the pain." She was about to turn around when she spotted a man that looked exactly like Iruka from Naruto and she knew she couldn't just deny it anymore. She was in the Naruto world, her body was probably Naruto's and that was James' favorite character in front of her right now. Iruka looked panicked and tearful though.

"I want Sy! Where's my big sister? I'm so confused!" He began to sob sitting on the ground much like a lost child does. Sylent smiled her comforting big sister smile when she saw this knowing that it was James that was in that body. She walked over and hugged her.

"It's okay James, I'm right here." She soothed able to bring her new distinctly male voice to a low comforting level she always used for anyone she cared about when they were miserable.

"Naruto?" James asked sniffling in surprise.

"No." She shook her head and began to hum a special lullaby for her little sister that she knew she would recognize even trapped in the body of an older man. James calmed down immediately.

"What are we gonna do?" James sniffled.

"Alright, I need you to stop crying first. I think that we've swapped bodies with our favorite Naruto characters, which means that it's more than likely they have our bodies too." Sylent sighed.

"But, you're sick! If Naruto has your body your disease could kill him!" James cried out in shock.

"C'mon, Daddy's back home. He wouldn't let Naruto skip my pills." Sylent assured with a confident smile. Neither noticed the two shinobi that had just appeared.

"But what if you die! Without your Scheduled medicine you could die of that stupid disease!" James shouted gaining the attention of the two shinobi who looked very surprised.

"Relax! It's taken care of! Besides, I've been feeling much better! There are more important things to worry about besides my six o'clock dose. Let's head back to the academy, I'm getting tired." Sylent said sternly. The ninja decided to report to the hokage with this information. On the way to the academy Sylent explained to James how to be a teacher and what to do. She caught on easily.

When lunch rolled around much of the class was disturbed by the fact that Naruto was silent the whole class period and so left as quickly as they could. Hinata was the only one to stay behind aside from James and Sylent. Sylent got up from her seat and stepped into the isle but was stopped by a tug on the arm. She turned around to look at Hinata curiously.

"Stand aside worthy adversary!" She giggled with a sly grin. Catching on Sylent pulled her arm into her jacket leaving the sleeve empty.

"It's just a scratch." Sylent protested with an equally sly grin.

"Just a scratch?! Your arms off!" Hinata cried with a wide smile.

"No it isn't." Sylent denied.

"Well, what's that then?" Hinata indicated the empty sleeve.

"I've had worse." Sylent shrugged.

"You liar!" Hinata laughed pointing accusingly. James heard the exchange and laughed knowing that it was really Sam that was trapped in that body. All three were laughing together before Sam began to sniffle.

"I missed you." He mummbled.

"I missed you too Hina-kun." Sylent said with a grin. James and Sylent laughed at Sam's glare, which didn't look very threatening with Hinata's face.

"You're such a comedian Naru-chan! You too Ruka-chan." He huffed laughing at their horrified faces. Sylent just shook her head and sat down on Iruka's desk while Sam stood next to them.

"What do we do now?" James asked.

"Yeah Naru-chan?" Sam urged.

"First thing we need to do is find Cassie who'd probably in Neji's body." Sylent sighed.

"Can you imagine how shocked people are with Cassie in Neji's body? She's probably panicking and running around in circles like a chicken with its head cut off." James giggled.

"Oh no...imagine if they think she's an impster or worse, insane." Sylent groaned.

"We should find her soon or something bad might happen." Sam concluded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea..." Sylent sighed sitting down in a chair and breathing a little heavily. Sam and James looked at each other sharing a worried glance.

"Are you okay Nee-chan?" James asked.

"'M fine...day's just catching up with me." Sylent groaned wondering why the pain was back. She was in a different body so it should have stopped, right?

"Is it that disease again?" Sam asked sadly sitting next to her.

"In truth it feels like it. But that can't be right...it's my body that's sick, isn't it?" Sylent mused. Same thought for a long moment as James rubbed circles on Sylent's back.

"Maybe...it's not just your body." Sam suggested.

"What do you mean?" Sylent asked.

"Well, a while ago when I was doing a project on illness for health class I came across this website that said sometimes it's not just the body that's ill. It said that if the soul is troubled or ill the body suffers. Maybe that's what's wrong with you." Sam explained.

"So, what do we do about it?" James asked quickly.

"Nothing, there is no cure for the soul." Sylent said eyes closed in exhaustion.

"Maybe in this world there is. Maybe that's why we're here. Maybe Tsunade has the power to heal you!" Sam said hope lacing his now female voice.

"Don't get your hopes up. There's a 99 chance it won't even come close to working." She discouraged their hopes right there.

"But..." James trailed off when the class began to file in.

"Later." Sylent commanded firmly walking back to her seat. Even if she was youngest in this world she was still oldest and leader. As suck Sam and James were forced to obey.

Later in the day the three were leaving the academy together. None of them brought up Sylent's rare disease. At the gate they saw Neji waiting cooly. The three walked up to him and he looked at them cautiously before speaking.

"OMG, this whole this is ttly craptastic." He said emotionlessly once he was sure only they would hear.

"Ttly. We're way too ooc to pull the shite needed." Sylent grinned in reply knowing this was Cassie right away.

"Ah! I hate it when you guys IM chat!" James whined.

"Yeah, we never know what's going on." Sam agreed. Neji let out a relieved sigh.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys." Neji sighed hugging James and Sam since she could tell who was who by their answers and the way they stood. Sylent being as paranoid as she is stood like she was ready for an attack, Sam stood like he was plotting something, and James stood like she wanted to hug the world. The two smiled and hugged her back. All three stopped and grinned maniacally at Sylent making her glare, which looked more like a cute pout on Naruto's face.

"Touch me and I'll ingest your marrow." She growled threateningly.

"Please?" All three gave her a kicked puppy look.

"No, I'm claustrophobic." Though it was hard she refused.

"Liar!" They accused knowing she wasn't really.

"Fine, germaphobic." She scoffed walking away.

"Are not!" Sam accused.

"Fine. I just don't want to hug you." Sylent shrugged continuing to walk away. Same glared while Cassie and James pouted.

"Oh, c'mon be men," She laughed into her hand. "And a woman." Sam, Cassie, and James glared at her before dissolving into laughs themselves.

"Oh! Hinata, we're supposed to get home now. I was sent to get you." Cassie said gently.

"I really don't want to call that man father." Sam sighed.

"Hina-kun...it's only a word and hold no meaning unless you want it to. I'll admit that to me father is a special word just as mother is and should be earned. However this life is not ours and we should stick to the story." Sylent explained gently hugging Sam for a brief moment.

"I'm gonna miss your cooking." Sam groaned.

"I get Naru-chan's cooking and you don't!" James teased with a grin.

"Enough Ruka-chan or you'll have to figure out how to cook yourself." Sylent hissed walking away.

"Sorry." James pouted sticking her tongue out at the snickering Hyuuga and running after Sylent after all four said good-bye.

"You'll be staying with me." Sylent informed seriously. James nodded with a bright smile. Her smile faded when she finally noticed the glares the villagers were throwing at Sylent, or rather Naruto. "Don't look at them." She commanded recieving an uncertain nod.

"How do you know the way?" James asked shakily.

"It's not too hard to know if you pay attention." Sylent replied smiling at her.

"Can we go Naru-chan? I'm scared." James mumbled holding onto Sylent's upper arm much like a frightened child.

"That depends entirely on what you mean. I wonder how Naruto, Iruka, Hinata, and Neji are doing in our bodies." Sylent mused. James hummed in agreement.

Yami Ryo: Okay, so this is what I've got so far. Don't worry about the emoness though because I'm putting waaaaay more humor in later.

Naruto: Wait a minute! What happened to us?

Yami Ryo: I'm showing that next chapter so just chill.

Naruto: I hope so.

Yami Ryo: Review or Naruto will have an accident!

Naruto: What?! Stop threatening me!

Yami Ryo: No can do.


	2. What's going on with the REAL Naruto?

Chapter Two

When Naruto opened his eyes he felt strange and didn't know where he was. He looked at himself and realized that he didn't revognize the body he had but could feel it was somehow him. He looked to his right and saw three other people in the room. One was a boy with black hair, a girl with brown, and a girl with blonde.

"What's going on? Who are you people?" He asked gasping as he heard his new female voice. The others looked at him and frowned.

"I am Hyuuga Neji." The blonde informed proudly making Naruto sigh.

"I'm Umino Iruka." Said the small girl making Naruto look at her in surprise.

"I-I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata." The boy stuttered causing Naruto to have a look of shock.

"Iruka-sensei?" He asked turning back to the small girl.

"Who are you?" Neji demanded rudely.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is no time for you to be an ass! We have a very serious situation going on here." Naruto sighed.

"W-what's g-g-g-going on?" Hinata asked frightened noticing themselves on the t.v. for the first time. They silently watched the Naruto on the t.v. explain what they were wondering to a sobbing Iruka. They were about to talk about it when they heard a crash in the other room and rushed over to see a girl on the floor of the kitchen. She was tall with long dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and pale freakled skin. Naruto rushed to her side great concern showing on his face. She had a fever and seemed to be in great pain. Naruto knew that this person was having an allergic reaction to something and knew that even though it wasn't deadly it would be very uncomfortable. He knew what to do to ease the pain and carried the girl to the couch in the other room and pulled some blankets over her and go a bowl of icy water and a rag. They all sat in the living room in an attempt to learn more about what was happening and Naruto just nursed the girl.

"This girl, Sylent...she seems to know the most about what's going on." Iruka said thoughtfully.

"We need to figure out who is who so that if anyone comes we can pretend to be them and not draw too much suspicion." Naruto said gaining their attention.

"She's right." Neji said causing Naruto to glare.

"I'm a male." He snapped causing Neji to smirk at him.

"Not here you're not." He shot back smugly.

"Well neither are you princess." Naruto snapped. Both just glared at that point.

"I can guess that I'm in this James child's body." Iruka interrupted.

"I-I-I-I t-think I'm in Sam's b-body. H-he's the only m-male." Hinata stuttered mortified at being turned into a boy.

"We've probably all switched to the person that is in our body. That makes me Sylent." Naruto concluded.

"I am this Cassie person." Neji concluded confidently.

"I wonder if she switched." Iruka said gaining their attention.

"That would explain the sudden allergic reaction. The body is rejecting the soul and it's making her sick." Naruto sighed.

"We'll have to figure out who it is when they run into the person that switched." Iruka concluded. They others all nodded waiting for the next episode.


	3. The Other Character

Disclaimer: I so wish I owned Naruto because if I did it would be one huge yaoi production! (Cackles maniacally then a cough) I mean it would have quite a few new interesting additions…

Chapter Three!

Polaris opened her eyes and found she was nowhere near her best friend Sylent's kitchen. The last thing she remembered was putting the spare house key back under the 'Go Away' mat that Sylent painted and going to get some water from the refrigerator. Polaris knew where the key was because she was always welcome there and Sylent's father had told her. Now though she was in front of a black kunai shaped stone with names on it. It looked so familiar but she could not quite place it. She looked at herself to make sure she was okay when she almost screamed. That most certainly was NOT her body! She suddenly knew what the stone was and the only character she loved that moped around it came to mind. She almost fainted when she checked inside her pants and found she was quite suddenly indeed male.

'Wait! If I'm here the others must be too! There is no WAY I can deal with this alone.' Polaris thought to herself taking off to find Naruto first determined to find her friend Sylent. It was in the village square on the way to the slums she found Naruto with a practically clinging Iruka. Naruto walked with a bored lazy yet angry air and Polaris recognized him as Sylent and ran up and glomped him.

"My foxy friend! So much has happened! I-" She was cut off by a groan.

"Pola, get the fuck off." Sylent sighed. Polaris dropped her.

"Right! Sorry! Forgot for a second you no likey de touchy." Polaris chuckled nervously and Iruka laughed.

"This is hardly the place to discuss anything so lets go back to my place." Sylent reminded them. Both nodded and followed her since they did not know the way. After they reached Naruto's apartment, they sat together on Naruto's futon to talk. After Polaris explained what happened to her and Sylent explained their side of it they were trying to figure out what to do.

"As much as I want to it would be suspicious if I were to stay all the time." Polaris sighed. Sylent began chewing on her bottom lip and finger tips. Polaris and James knew right away she was in deep thought and they were not to interrupt. She stopped.

"We have the characters bodies right? Well, it can't be just the soul that remembers the body, which includes the brain, holds memories too. Maybe if you try to remember hard enough you could get all their memories. Or we'll get them in dreams." Sylent voiced her thoughts clearly looking at them very seriously. Polaris and James thought about it and nodded since it did make sense. They sat all night remembering and gaining memories in their sleep. None of the memories had emotion in them; they were just like watching a movie. This led them to believe that the soul held the emotions that came with memories. By the next morning they all had almost all of their characters memories.

"We have to tell Cassie and Sam." James announced.

"I have no doubt that Cassie has figured it out so we should only have to tell Sam because he is quite a bimbo," Sylent protested seriously. James gave her a pointed look. "What?"

"Do you have no faith in your brother's intelligence?" James sighed.

"No." Sylent sniffed haughtily.

"You should tell them both just in case. I have to go to the mission office. By Honey, bye Dear." Polaris joked kissing Sylent on the forehead and kissing James on the cheek just barely dodging a punch from Sylent and escaping via the window with the breakfast Sylent made. It was very good with her new combined cooking skills from her own memories and Naruto's. She hoped her own memories of cooking helped Naruto himself when they changed back.

"We need to get to class now Sy." James reminded after they were both finished.

"Back to being a brainless ball of sunshine." Sylent bemoaned as they walked out the door.

"You don't have to y'know." James told her pointedly.

"We have to behave like the characters or they'll think we're imposters. We kind of are but we're kind of not also." Sylent explained hoping she made sense.

"Can we make it a game?" James asked eagerly. She loved games; she was only eight no matter how adult the body she was currently trapped in was.

"Like what?" Sylent asked her interest peaked.

"Well, for all the people we trick each one is worth ten points, but for everyone that becomes suspicious that something is wrong we lose five and for everyone that suspects we're someone else we lose ten points. The person with the most points at the end gets their choice in cake and baked by anyone in our group of their choice." James proposed with a brilliant smile.

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Sylent agreed with a smirk. "See ya!" Sylent took off in the opposite direction of the school.

"Wait! Where are you going?" James cried after her quickly taking chase.

"I'm skipping school!" Sylent responded laughing.

"Oh, great! She had to get the character that constantly does the one thing she's always wanted to do! Now I have to ruin it for her." James groaned to herself chasing after her more closely. They made it to the forest and James lost Sylent. James hid a smile and ran off to get to the school on time. Sylent was hiding nearby and smiled as well. Sylent knew James would want her to have fun and would not chase her too far. She lay down on a branch and relaxed drifting into a lazy sleep. She woke up hours later when her stomach lurched and she heard a voice nearby. She jumped down and heaved in the grass unable to make it to the bushes. She had puked up blood again. She knew it was from the nightmare she just had but she could not remember for the life of her what it was. She shook a groan escaping from her bloodstained lips. She wiped the blood from her mouth before puking blood again and hearing a gasp from behind her.

"Naruto! Naru-chan are you alright?" She heard the familiar voice of Neji ask; her mind knew it was really Cassie so she managed to get her body to relax a little.

"I feel like shit!" Sylent groaned in response.

"I know, I'm sorry." Cassie sounded nervous and unsure of what to do. She was not the one that usually dealt with one of Sylent's episodes; it was usually James, Sam, or most often Polaris.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry so much Elf." Sylent croaked cracking a grin at her and Cassie relaxed returning her smile.

"Are you sure? Should I get Iruka or Hinata?" Cassie insisted the worry still eating at her.

"No, don't bother them I'll be fine." Sylent insisted coughing up a bit of blood that was still in her mouth and throat.

"I really hope you know…that, that is really disgusting." Cassie said with a smirk causing Sylent to laugh and Cassie to chuckle gently as she sat down beside her long time friend. They sat together in silence for a while as Sylent got her bearings.

"Polaris came with us you know. She got landed with Kakashi's body." Sylent told her with a chuckle.

"Really? Polaris came?" Cassie asked eagerly a great smile brightening her face. Even though the two were rivals they still cared about each other very much. Now their entire little family was together again. The only one not with them was Sylent's father. He was really a fond member of their group despite his age. He did not know it though.

"Yup, I guess whatever sent us here knew we would not be a complete family without at least Polaris here. Did you figure out that you have access to your characters memories yet?" Sylent told her with a grin of her own.

"This is getting better by the minute and yeah I did," Cassie giggled happily. Sylent nodded before turning again and throwing up more blood. She was still shaking rather violently. Cassie became very concerned again. "Maybe I should take you home so you can rest properly." Her voice was heavy with concern and a bit of fear.

"I know why you're scared Neji and you and I both know that when it's time you can't stop me from dying." Sylent told her gently wiping the blood from her lips again.

"Naruto…you are my best friend, I'm going to try whether you want me to or not." Cassie told her so determinedly it made Sylent smile.

"If Kakashi heard you say that you two would end up in another three day argument." Sylent laughed at the face Cassie pulled at what she said.

"He doesn't have to be so damn greedy! He can share you!" Cassie snapped pouting. Sylent laughed again and her stomach began to settle a bit though she was still shaking rather violently.

"How on Earth did I end up with friends like you guys?" Sylent asked rhetorically.

"Naruto, you could talk anyone into being your best friend." Cassie told her bluntly with a pointed look that appeared so serious it made Sylent burst into laughter.

"I could also talk anyone into being my enemy if you want to get started again." Sylent pointed out still laughing a little.

"So what?" Cassie asked sticking her tongue out at her. It just looked so wrong and out of place on Neji's face that Sylent looked at her funny before bursting out laughing. Polaris dropped from the trees so suddenly it made the two jump.

"Found you!" Polaris cheered.

"Good you're both here. This is the new game we're going to play. I imagine James has already told Sam." Sylent told them with a smirk. She then explained the game James suggested and her two best friends smirked in response.

"This is gonna be fun." Polaris chuckled.

TBC…

YR: Let me know what you think.


	4. Another Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though. So I'm saving up! So far I have five monopoly dollars. I don't own monopoly either in case you were wondering. I kind of got mad and destroyed the board out of frustration. (laughs sheepishly)

Chapter Four 

Polaris had kidnapped Sylent in the middle of class and James had made absolutely no move to stop her. Sylent had the feeling they had planned it together sometime when she was hanging out with Sam and Kiba. Sam and Kiba had become practically best friends since they arrived. They all managed to follow the storyline almost exactly with only a few slip-ups now and then that were easily fixable. Sylent however adamantly refused to pretend to have a crush on Sakura and Sam just could not be quiet and shy so tried to make it seem like hanging around Kiba and Naruto was making him/her bolder. Polaris loved being late for everything and making up outlandish tales about why. James actually enjoyed being a teacher even though it was hard. Cassie was having the hardest time adjusting because she was naturally optimistic and cheerful and just had the hardest time acting the part of the brooding genius. Needless to say she was in last place for the game. By the time Polaris had reached the middle of the very busy village Sylent had gotten tired of yelling and propped herself on her elbow with her face in her hand and her other arm just dangling loosely.

"C'mon, it's not so bad is it?" Polaris laughed.

"No but I don't see why you feel it necessary to carry me." Sylent sighed.

All right, I'll put you down. You're such a killjoy." Polaris pouted putting Sylent down slowly since she was clinging too tightly to be dropped.

"That's just me. I live to make everyone miserable." Sylent snorted rolling her eyes.

"This is quite compromising." Polaris smirked pointing out how Sylent had her arms wrapped around Polaris' neck and she had her arms around Sylent's waist. Sylent rolled her eyes again and let go.

"You're such a perv." Sylent scolded turning around to hide her smirk and keep from giggling.

"And you are a prude." Polaris laughed following after Sylent who was walking away.

"I am not." Sylent protested.

"Hey! I just realized something Naru-chan!" Polaris laughed stopping Sylent and a few others on the street.

"What?" Sylent enquired tilting her head curiously.

"My boyfriend had one of these!" Polaris said pointing at her very male crotch making everyone else blanches at her and Sylent groan in mortification. "I mean…I've always had one," Polaris amended looking around shifty-eyed making Sylent laugh out loud and walk away. Polaris followed after joining in her laughter. "We should go to the bathhouse." Was distantly heard from Polaris as more laughter ensued. The people that had heard continued their business more than a little weirded out.

Polaris paid for them to get into the hot springs and they were in the locker room getting undressed. Sylent glared at the puny towel that could only cover her lower parts. Being a girl she was a little hesitant to walk about without something covering her chest.

"Look Naruto! I can walk around without a shirt and no one will care!" Polaris cried excitedly coming out in nothing but her towel. Polaris on the other hand, had no such qualms about walking about topless apparently. Sylent laughed and finally stripped down putting on the towel. She held her arms up in front of her chest a slight blush on her face.

"This is a bit mortifying." Sylent confessed fidgeting slightly.

"Oh c'mon you prude!" Polaris laughed grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the bath. They relaxed and enjoyed the afternoon. Polaris knew this would help with Sylent's condition and she was right because Sylent did not feel ill once that day.

After the group had followed the story line as exactly as they could until after graduating when they agreed to start doing things their own way Cassie took Sam and Sylent to Ichiraku Ramen to Celebrate. It was the day before team assignment. Cassie talked a mile a minute about anything she could since she had not really talked in a while. Same left to meet Kiba half way through leaving the quiet Sylent to the mercy of a rambling Cassie. What only Sylent's close friends and family knew was that Sylent loved listening above talking. It surprised the chef the first few times she asked about his day and listened intently to everything he told her. After another hour of Cassie rambling about what happened lately and her feelings about it she was ready for a two-sided conversation.

"So, anything interesting happen to you?" Cassie asked with a cheerful smile. Sylent chuckled a little at her friend.

"Well, I found out I'm the only thing keeping the nine tailed fox from destroying everything." Sylent informed her causing the chef to freeze and his daughter to drop the plate she had been carrying.

"Really? How?" Cassie asked pretending to be surprised. Sylent retold the event of her learning the kage bunshin.

"You'd think the villagers would be grateful." Sylent sighed.

"Well, I'm grateful. Thanks for constantly protecting the world." Cassie said glomping Sylent. The chef and his daughter suddenly seemed to be in better spirits.

"There's something I've been wondering about the byakkugan." Sylent began not noticing that Shino Aburime had sat behind her a short distance away.

"What?" Cassie responded, eager to answer her questions.

"Can the byakkugan see through clothes?" Sylent asked innocently causing the chef to laugh and his daughter Ayame to sputter.

"Oh! I tried that and I can! Let me tell you Kakashi has nothing worth hiding under that silly mask of his!" Cassie huffed.

"So you already checked him out? What does he look like?" Sylent asked eagerly.

"He's actually really hot." Cassie told her matter-of-factly and with a slight huff in her voice.

"That's alright Neji, I think you're hot." Sylent responded innocently causing Shino to choke on his ramen slightly and Ayame to giggle with a glint in her eyes while the chef rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"Really Naruto? You're so kind. Anything else you want to know?" Cassie responded cheerfully.

"Are the Aburime's really human hives?" Sylent asked unaware of Shino tensing behind her.

"Yes, they are. Gives me the willies." Cassie complained.

"Are you kidding? That is so COOL! I love bugs." Sylent responded launching into all the bugs she thought were cool.

"You scare me sometimes." Cassie commented finishing off her ramen.

"Did you know that scorpions are actually arachnids? A lot of people think they are some kind of lobster thing." Sylent told her in a 'did you know' kind of voice. Cassie blushed; she had actually thought they were a lobster too.

"You seem to know your insects and arachnids." Shino commented making Sylent jump slightly. Shino's smile was hidden beneath the collar of his coat.

"Hey Shino. How long have you been here?" Sylent asked embarrassed at not having noticed him.

"From when you were talking about the byakkugan seeing through clothes." Shino revealed.

"Oh, well that's embarrassing." Sylent laughed with a blush coloring her tan cheeks and making her whisker scars stand out. Shino held back a laugh and the two began a deep discussion about bugs and Cassie sighed.

"Well there goes that. I'll go find Iruka I guess." Cassie paid for herself and Sylent and left the two to talk. They talked for two hours before Polaris showed up.

"Naru-chan! I'm hungry and you promised to make dinner." Polaris whined. Sylent sighed rolling her eyes at her friend's childishness.

"Sorry Shino, would you like to join us for dinner?" Sylent asked since it was not that late in the afternoon.

"Sure." Shino replied in his monotone. Dinner was actually an enjoyable event and Shino was easily accepted into their group since everyone was there that night including Kiba who had joined the group after becoming best friends with Sam.

The next day Shino, Sam, and Sylent met up to walk to the academy together.

"Do you think Iruka-sensei will let us be on the same team?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding? You know how law abiding he is, teams are sorted by grade. You guys are probably going to end up together and I'll end up with some horrible idiot I don't like." Sylent snorted.

"You're rather pessimistic in person." Shino commented resisting the urge to laugh.

"I'm not pessimistic, I'm realistic." Sylent responded with a mocking grin.

"Is that what you call it?" Sam asked laughing.

"Yes, yes it is." Sylent responded looking very serious causing Sam to laugh and Shino to stifle a chuckle. They sat next to each other in the back row with Kiba making fun of Sasuke and his brainless fangirls quietly between them. They began talking about Sam's fear of spider when James walked in. She began listing off teams and Sam, Shino, and Kiba grinned when they were put on the same team. Sam laughed at Sylent when she ended up with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Wow your luck sucks!" Sam laughed almost falling out of his seat.

"Shut up Hina-chan! You suck ass you prick!" Sylent spat back kicking him out of his chair. Everyone was starring by now. Sam just kept laughing on the floor gasping for breath.

"I-I can't h-help it! Your life sucks s-so much!" He managed between gulps of air and laughter tears of mirth streaming down his face.

"You suck! I hate you!" Sylent responded kicking him in the side and hitting Kiba when he joined in the laughter.

"Shut up you idiots!" James shouted at them causing the three to look up at her in shock.

"Iruka-sensei!" They cried together.

"I'm sorry but I need to get through this and you're not helping so shut the hell up." James snapped. Sylent, Sam, and Kiba beamed at her and sat quietly waiting for her to continue. She smiled back and continued sure they would be quite.

A few hours later it was just James, Sylent, Sasuke, and Sakura waiting for the jounin sensei that happened to be Polaris.

"I have to go meet with the Hokage right now. I'll see you for dinner Naru-kun." James sighed hugging Sylent and moving to leave.

"If you see Kakashi kick him in the ass for me!" Sylent ordered.

"Kay." James responded cheerfully as she left. Once James was gone Sakura turned to regard Sylent.

"Dinner with Iruka-sensei? Why are you having dinner with him?" Sakura asked in a nosey voice.

"I really don't think that's any of your business." Sylent snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Sakura cried raising a fist to strike her. Sylent caught her by the wrist before she could.

"I'll speak to you in the way you deserve you nosey bitch." Sylent sneered tossing her hand aside like it was nothing more than vile trash. Sakura was speechless and Sasuke looked at Sylent in surprise.

"Now, now Naru-chan there's no need to show your distaste right now." The familiar voice of Kakashi spoke, Sylent knew it was Polaris and turned around to rant at her when she saw that her friend was holding out a thick book to her.

"What's that?" Sylent asked eyeing the book warily.

"Well, I knew you would be upset today so I got you a 'please don't kill me in my sleep' gift. It's your favorite." Polaris told her hoping to cheer her distressed friend. Sylent's face suddenly lit up in sheer glee.

"Fantasy?" Sylent asked hopefully.

"Of course." Polaris responded giving Sylent the book.

"I love you!" Sylent cried accepting the book and hugging her best friend. Polaris grinned and lifted her bridal style causing her to squeak and hug the thick book.

"Meet us on the roof." Polaris commanded their other teammates.

"Put me down Kashi-kun!" Sylent protested arms wrapped tightly around Polaris' neck book squashed between them. "You know I don't like to be carried!" Polaris just laughed and poof'ed away with her. Polaris put her down as soon as they were on the roof fearing for her new set of balls. She may be a woman in a man's body but she knew a kick in the balls would hurt. Sylent hugged her book scowling at Polaris. "For the book this transgression will be overlooked but if you carry me again consider your arms ripped off and up your ass." Sylent scowled menacingly.

"Heh, right well…" Polaris laughed nervously as Sakura and Sasuke walked in. Sylent ignored them and sat down opening the book and beginning to read. "Take a seat and tell me about yourselves." Polaris ordered sitting on the railing.

"What do you want us to say Sensei?" Sakura asked in her suck-up voice.

"Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and plans you may have for the future." Polaris told them shrugging.

"Why don't you go first to show us how it's done?" She replied stupidly.

"What are you retarded or something?" Polaris asked seriously always wanting to have said that. "Naruto will show you since you're too stupid to get it on your own." Sakura gaped at her ready to cry.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like reading, fantasy novels, cooking, drawing, and training, and a few people that will remain nameless because if they knew they'll start acting weird. I hate judgmental people that assume without knowing, potatoes, criminals, and most everyone. My hobbies are drawing, cooking, and playing pranks. I plan on becoming hokage to prove I am worth something and to protect my home and the people I care about." Sylent said not looking up from her book once.

"I knew you loved me!" Polaris accused gleefully.

"Don't make me change my mind." Sylent replied leveling Polaris with a glare.

"Right…you next Emo Queen." Polaris pointed at Sasuke.

"I am a man. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I don't like much I hate everything and I only train. I will kill a certain someone and revive my clan." He said darkly. Sakura was staring at him googley eyed and Polaris and Sylent rolled their eyes at him.

"You next Cotton Candy Brain." Polaris said pointing at Sakura and laughing on the inside as an image of her hair being replaced by cotton candy popped into her mind.

"My name is Haruno Sakura! I like…I mean the person I like…" She began but everyone just tuned her out not really caring. When she finally started daydreaming Polaris sighed in relief.

"Well, meet me at six a.m. at training ground seven for your genin exam. Oh, and Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Neji are waiting for you at Ichiraku Naru-chan." Polaris said quickly disappearing.

"If I didn't love him so damn much I would have killed him years ago." Sylent sighed leaving with her nose still buried in the book.

"Wait! What did he mean genin exam? We already graduated?" Sakura sneered.

"You can't possibly think that was the real exam. Those were just to weed out those who didn't stand a chance of passing. If you idiots didn't have your heads so far up your asses you would have figured that out on your own." Sylent scoffed leaving. Sasuke and Sakura fumed.

TBC…

YR: Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is my fondest dream though.

Chapter Five

Sylent reached the ramen stand and saw that Cassie had brought Lee who was talking loudly and fast. Sylent smirked knowing it must be killing Cassie not to reply.

"What are you lot doing?" Sylent asked when she reached the group. Sam, Kiba, Shino, and Cassie suddenly dog-piled Sylent causing her to yelp.

"Save us!" Sam hissed in her ear glaring at Lee.

"Please!" Cassie begged. Sylent began to laugh and the others let her get up and dust herself off.

"It's time we had a group meeting. I'm sorry but your green friend can't come." Sylent said very seriously.

"My name is Rock Lee. Why can I not come with you?" He whined.

"This is strict business between us of the utmost secrecy and to be permitted in you must have the absolute trust of everyone in the group and as I do not know you, you are not permitted to attend." Sylent replied diplomatically.

"He's right, I'm sorry Lee-san but this is the way things have to be." Sam apologized falsely actually very glad he could not come. He was an awesome fighter and all but the group would probably strangle him after a while of exposure to his loud and slightly obnoxious personality.

"All right! I will have to earn your trust than!" Lee announced rushing away.

"You do that." Kiba sighed in relief once he was out of earshot.

"Can we have cake now?" Sam asked Sylent hopefully.

"Of course. Come along." Sylent replied leading them to her apartment. Sam and Cassie high-fived each other with huge grins.

"Cake? Naruto can bake too?" Kiba asked stunned having already tasted Sylent's cooking.

"Naruto is quite the chef." Shino praised since he had a cupcake that she had baked before.

"Yeah! He's amazing!" Sam complimented cheerfully.

"He makes the most beautiful cakes too! He should open up a bakery." Cassie complimented.

"You should see the pictures of the cakes he can make." Shino told him. Since the group had come Sylent had baked to pass time when she was not training and like before the body switch she took pictures of her treats and made a scrapbook. She felt it would help Naruto when he returned. Sylent by then had increased her pace so they would not see her face in case she was blushing like she thought she was. They stepped into the apartment and the other three rushed right for the scrapbook while Sylent went to the kitchen cabinets. Shino pulled the book out from under the sink and went to the table plopping it down so that they could look at it. Sylent spent the next three hours making a plain vanilla cake with peanut butter frosting. The beautifully decorated cakes and pastries amazed Kiba.

"I didn't know you could do things like this." Kiba commented the amazement clear in his voice.

"It takes time and a lot of patience." Sylent told him with a proud grin as she brought the cake to the table and set it down.

"Yay! Cake!" Sam cheered happily. Sylent smiled as everyone dug in and complimented her.

Sylent sighed.

"Prudy Pants in position." She said through the communication piece. "You are not aloud to pick names ever again Pervy Wolf!"

"I'm the _Silver_ Wolf!" Polaris hissed.

"Emo Queen in position." Sasuke's voice interrupted.

"Pink Freak in position," Sakura voiced reluctantly. "I hate you Sensei."

"My life's dream has been accomplished. Prudy Pants go get the cat." Polaris ordered. Sylent sighed again and walked out of the trees calmly and approached the cat.

"Hey Kitty." Sylent greeted calmly. The cat Tora sauntered over and rubed against her leg. She bent over and picked him up and pet him soothingly.

"Good job beas master." Polaris joked. Sylent glared at her.

"Shut up. You know I hate animals." Sylent hissed the cat in her arms oblivious to her distaste.

"They love you though." Polaris told her gleefully. Sylent rolled her eyes and they set off for the missions office. Sylent almost felt sorry for the cat, _almost_.

"Ruka-kun, may we have a better mission? There's something special in it for you if you gice us one." Sylent bribed. James almost drooled as images of delicious pastries flowed through her mind. She snapped back to reality.

"Sorry Naru-chan but I'm not in charge. You'll have to ask Hokage-sama." James sighed sadly. Sarutobi chuckled beside James.

"Do you all want a better mission?" Sarutobi asked team seven. All quickly agreed. "Very well then. Your mission is to bring the bridge builder Tazuna home and guard him until the bridge is built. Sylent, Polaris, and James grinned, all acording to plan. Tazuna stepped out in all his drunken glory.

"These brats are the guys that are gonna protect me? They look weak, especially the short one." He grunted. Sylent and Polaris weren't even paying attention to him.

"Can we have fish fillei for dinner?" Polaris pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. Sylent rolled her eyes with a caring smile.

"All right. We should go find Neji and Hinata and ask if they and their teams will join us for dinner." Sylent conceeded.

"May we join you for dinner?" Sakura asked rather shyly. Sylent and Polaris stared at her and Sasuke in shock when he did not object and looked sort of hopeful as well.

"W-well, if we make a picnic of it there should be enough room. Would you like to join us Jiji-san, Tazuna-san?" Sylent agreed still rather surprised. Sarutobi and Tazuna both agreed.

"Can we have roast chicken too Naru-chan?" James pleaded. Sylent smiled and nodded.

"It will be your responsibility to invite everyone while I make dinner. I'll need to get started now." Sylent said leaving to start cooking.

"That runt can cook?" Tazuna remarked gruffly.

"He's amazing!" James and Polaris gushed sighing adoringly.

"After tasting his cooking everything else will seem like ashes in your mouth." Polaris voiced dramatically.

"You'll beg him to make meals for you and gice an arm just for a taste." James said just as dramatically. Everyone starred at the two in disbelief. They would just have to see for themselves.

TBC...

YR: I could use some ideas...if you have any that would be nice to send them. I'll of course give props to whoever's idea I take.


	6. Let's Check on Naruto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did it would be one massive bloodbath with Sasuke dying first. I really hate him. Naruto would also be loved by all like he deserves.**

Let's check on Naruto!

Naruto helped Kakashi sit up and drink the cold water Neji got for him.

"Thanks." Kakashi managed to say.

"No problem. Thanks for getting the water Neji." Naruto said with a smile.

"Your welcome." Neji replied. Neji had seemed less bitter since they switched bodies with the girls and everyone was beginning to get along. It could have been the memories that the brains of the girls and one boy held but they all seemed less…extreme. They were surprised when a tall burly man with tan skin, graying brown hair, a long beard and mustash, and light brown eyes stepped into the house. He saw all of them gathered and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you idiots playing 'doctor'? You're all always so weird whenever these ridiculous marathons come on." He said leaving the room to hang out in the kitchen and relax from work. Naruto, Neji, Kakashi, Iruka, and Hinata all did not know how to reply to that so they did not. The man came back and gave Naruto a funny look. Naruto did not know what to do so he just copied what Sylent does when she has nothing to say to her father. He smiled toothily at him and waved. The man just shook his head and left the room. Everyone looked at each other and Naruto shrugged.

TBC…

YR: I felt we should see what they were doing.


	7. Off to Wave We Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Really! If I did I would also own a PS3, which I don't. Sob **

Journey to Wave

Sylent and Polaris walked side by side down the wooded path as they began their trek to wave.

"I'm telling you alchemy is more powerful than regular magic." Polaris argued.

"No it's not! Magic can do anything while alchemy needs an equivalent exchange to work at all." Sylent replied rolling her eyes.

"Magic can _not_ do anything." Polaris replied with a pout vaguely noticing the puddle in the middle of _dry season_, idiots.

"Yes it can, alchemy has all these laws and math equations and if you get something wrong the sacrifice is your life. Magic doesn't do that you tard!" Sylent argued.

"Yeah well, PFFT!" Polaris raspberried at Sylent who looked at her irritably and wondered how she managed that through the mask.

"Tard." Sylent remarked walking a little faster.

"Hey wait!" Polaris jogged to keep up.

"I do not know you." Sylent denied walking faster. Tazuna chuckled at the playful banter between the two, Sakura looked annoyed and slightly constipated, and Sasuke was being an emo queen again.

"Aw! Why are you always so mean?" Polaris sighed dramatically. Just then chains flew out of nowhere and wrapped around her and ripped her to shreds. Sakura shrieked like an idiot and Sasuke wasted time being broody while Sylent got pissed at the two ninja that appeared. She quickly summoned a shadow clone and had it henge into a giant mallet.

"It's rude to interrupt!" Sylent cried slamming the mallet down on one of the demon brothers knocking him out. It was a HUGE mallet! The other brother looked shocked then angry. Polaris launched from a bush nearby before he could even breath and kicked him in the head so hard Sylent was shocked his head did not fly off. "Damn! Remind me never to piss you off." Sylent voiced whistling in appreciation. Polaris laughed.

"Years of practice my friend." Polaris said cheerfully.

"NARUTO! WHY DID YOU GET IN MY SASUKE-KUN'S WAY!?" Sakura shrieked like a banshee. Sylent winced at the high pitch.

"Because he wasn't doing anything Stupid!" Sylent hissed at her. Sasuke was now being a super emo queen and busily reassuring himself that the demon brothers were weak and he was too good to fight them.

"So, you wanna tell us why ninja are after you Tazuna-san?" Polaris asked raising an eyebrow at him. Tazuna sighed and went into his long-winded speech about the Wave, which both Polaris and Sylent tuned out. This was a lot more boring in real life.

"So will you keep going?" Tazuna pleaded bringing Sylent back to reality and she elbowed Polaris to get her out of 'La La Land'.

"Oh right! Guys what do you think?" Polaris asked already knowing the outcome.

"We'll be going of course. I was serious when I said I would flambay that cat if we got that mission again." Sylent said seriously. Polaris knew she would to.

"It could be fun." Sasuke voiced with a smirk trying to be cool.

"I'm going too." Sakura exclaimed willing to follow her obsession into death.

"It's settled then. To Wave we go!" Polaris said walking in the right direction.

"Thank you." Tazuna said seriously. Sylent spared him a smile.

"No problem." She told him moving to catch up with Polaris and slow her down so Tazuna would have better protection than a banshee and emo queen.

TBC…

YR: Next up is Zabuza! YAY! He's so cool.


End file.
